


[Podfic] Thursday's Child

by SisterOfWar



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thursday's Child Has Far To Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Thursday's Child", by shrift</p><p>Author's summary: <i>"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thursday's Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thursday's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110664) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



> Author's notes  
>  _Largely based on Lucifer: Children and Monsters. The summary is Revelation 21:4, King James Version. Lyrics by the Spice Girls._
> 
>  
> 
> _Written for Comica Obscura: The Obscure Comics Character Challenge._
> 
>  
> 
> Podficcer notes  
> Music: Intro: "Death Convoy", by Alexandre Desplat, from the film _The Painted Veii_  
>  Outro: "Lacrimosa", from Mozart's Requiem

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thursdays-child-0)


End file.
